


Dusk or Twilight

by KakashiHatakeThe6th



Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: First Book, Future Ships, Graphic Description, I created this story, Multi, PTSD in some cases, Seeing things in the shadows, Suitable for 7+, Violence, Wolves, bloodline, lol, read to find out, self doubt, war mentions, ‘Star Speaking’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakashiHatakeThe6th/pseuds/KakashiHatakeThe6th
Summary: Both Dusk and the Twilight pack have.. unique bloodlines, where some wolves, considered ‘children of the night’, have the abilities to speak to souls and stars, doing this by having a strong sense of freedom. While the 2 packs existed together peacefully, in the same area and resident, Falcon, a small and quiet wolf finds his own life to exist else where, as a dispersal wolf with his mate, and Raven, his sister was pulled into his mess, but doesn’t know weather she should follow her own wishes or simply lead the pack unwilling when they now need her. Meanwhile, an unsuspecting recantation appears, from both a forbidden rival, and a friend?
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just to inform you (if you are interested) you have found the first book of the series ‘Soul Speaker’. This series might possibly have 7 separate books, as well as 7 arcs in one book. Just so you know, this book is not copyrighted, and it fully belongs to me (And a few of my friends).  
> Well, I post about every 4 days, and I hope you enjoy!

_First Arc; Falcon’s Swoop_

_Prologue_

_Two Wolves, Both family, and enemy. One gold, one black, choosing their own destiny. Will they lead to sorrow or hope? They, one day, sure will know._


	2. A Mysterious Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, I wonder what’s so special about these two, huh? A prophesy about two- wolves? People? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I’m back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, cause I had to repost this SOOOOOO many times. DISCLAMER: This work is not from any fandoms, and belong entirely to me. (And some friends).

** Falcon Pov  **

Over the slightly snow-covered mountain, winds blew, pelts ruffled. The two packs stood on opposite peaks, each waiting anxiously. The Dusk and Twilight pack, who are allies with each other, have learnt a talent over the years. The 2 alphas were friends since puphood, and their territories overlapped, with no conflict. Wolves were considered children of the night, even to other nocturnal animals. They believed in freedom, which gave them much more insight than any other animal. 

_ They could speak with the souls. _

It was more like astrology, said the ones who were talented in the soul art. They could talk to the lost, wandering spirits- some, who had encountered humans. However, the two packs were unique even among wolves. For some reason, the pups who had the Dusk pack genetics had yellow, amber to brown eyes, while the Twilight pack would cast green-grey gazes. 

I suddenly felt a tail sweeping across my snout. I looked up to find a massive black wolf staring at me. “Pay attention, Falcon! It’s unusual for you to space out so much. What’s the matter?” My sister gazed at me with her intellect face, sharp features so symmetrical it looked as if it was carved out from a master at arts. Wolves found beauty in symmetry. Raven was a perfect example of this. A beautiful large black wolf, strong as well as healthy, with a perfect face blessed by the night. Me, as her scrawny lean brother, couldn’t comply. While my features were basically the same to hers, I was lean and small, the runt of my litter. (Well, just Raven and me.) However, that made me fast and agile, even among wolves. Raven sighed once again as I shook my head, signalling that I was paying attention. Noise was coming nearer and nearer, and I lifted my head softly. 

The Bison herd rushed toward the thin snow that late autumn gifted us, tripping against the tall cliff and the downhills. They were trapped. From the corner of my vision, I spotted a sickly mother and her Calf. I nodded towards my sister, and then without hesitation, leapt off the cliff. It was almost a straight dive. If I wasn’t a wolf or a feline of some kind, I would never dare do this. Because of the huge paws wolves have, it gave us less fall shock, as well as making it easier to grip onto ledges.

And so I fell. Just before I reached the ground, I stretched my paws as a distraction, and then bit down onto the calf’s neck. Although I wasn’t strong, the height gave me enough force to kill a bison from dropping down a cliff. It was a unique technique that mainly me and my sister used. As the angry mother charged towards my direction, a black shadow swooped down, curved her body as she nearly reached the ground, reached out with her jaw and launched the mother bison a meter away as she achieved the perfect landing. Raven had a knack for flipping in mid air at break-neck speed and flipping animals during it. 

We grinned at each other, joining into the howl that the 2 packs had started, feeling glad that we had enough food for the winter that was soon to come.


End file.
